Hermione, Fred and the order of Expulsion
by Jemxbublez
Summary: "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed - or worse, expelled." Expulsion: A fate worse than death. What happens when Hermione's worst fears are realized? Hermione embarks on the ride of her life. Watch out, the Weasley twins are at the helm.
1. Chapter 1

Fred, Hermione and the Order of Expulsion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fred Weasley unfortunately (T^T).

"Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed - **or worse** , **expelled**." Expulsion: A fate worse than death. What happens when Hermione's worst fears are realized? Hermione embarks on the ride of her life. Watch out, the Weasley twins are at the helm.

Hermione felt the clang before she heard it. The scraping sound of metal on metal and the reverberation of heavy armored boots on the stone floor.

"In days of old when knights were bold," sang a tinny voice, "and toilets weren't invented."

Hermione could see a tall figure march around the corner. The rusty metal of their helmet reflecting the corridor lights.

"They dumped their load..." With a crash the suit of armor toppled to the ground, sending chain mail and protective plating sliding in every direction. Before the disembodied armor had stilled the sabaton feet began a rhythmic march and the phantom voice once again began chirping from the helmet.

"... Upon the road. And walked away contented".

Curious as to the source of the strange spectacle Hermione made her way down the hallway to a dimly lit staircase that lead to the corporeal knight's usual location. From the bottom step Hermione could hear gleeful voices emanating from between the long line of rigid troops. She listened carefully to catch the next words.

"Bravo my good sirs, 'tis been a great honor to assist thou! Thus? Thee? Ye? Anyway, you get the point." The other voices then continued, and Hermione's heart was filled with an uneasy sense of foreboding.

As she turned the corner taking the last step off the stairs she could already see the red headed duo engaged in the latest of their antics. Fred and George stood there surrounded by the mess of armor they had just been toying with.

"Encantess," Fred pointed his wand at another breast plated chest, the guard jumping to attention as magic met metal. "Hmm," Fred tapped his wand against his chin, thinking. "let's make this one imitate Umbridge."

"Uhg I can't believe that woman!", said George. "Cedric Diggory's birth was a tragic accident." His voice lilted up in imitation of Umbridge's infernal tones.

"Tragic accident my butt," said Fred. "The real tragic accident was her birth". Fred flicked his

wand and the soldier began to blather.

"I must have complete order! Deep down you must know that you deserve to be punished George Weasley. You should be ashamed to have a hair color that clashes so terribly with pink"

"Oi, I actually look quite fetching in fuchsia I'll have you know." George looked offended.

Hermione smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She had seen enough. She let out a long sigh before straightening her posture. Clenching her fists in determination she strode

towards the twins.

"I should have known you two were behind all this ruckus." She huffed in a frighteningly familiar Mrs. Weasley-ish manner. "You two never cease to amaze me. You do realize that it's against the rules to fool around with the school's ancient magical artifacts. Why, its even plainly outlined in the School Rules and Guidelines section of Hogwarts a History."

"Did you hear what she said George? She thinks we are amazing." Fred crooned, facing George before turning and batting his eyelashes in the direction of the bushy haired brunette.

"I'm flattered Hermione, really.", George snickered giving Fred a wolfish grin.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" Hermione questioned. "You could get in major trouble for this. You two never take anything seriously."

"I'm wounded." Pouted Fred. "I take a great many things seriously - this morning's French toast for example."

"That was really good," George agreed, "although I preferred the scrambled eggs myself."

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shrieked emphatically before glaring at Fred and George. "If you won't do the responsible thing I will!"

"Hermione wai..."

"Normelic." Every suit of armor along the wall began to move in jerky, twitching motions.

"I must have, must have OrdEr!"

"What's going on?" Hermione shouted, covering her ears from the sudden swell of metallic voices.

"We jinxed the armor so that it if anyone tried to return them to normal they would start going crazy."

"You deserve to be punished, for Cedric Diggory death … tragic accident."

…

Umbridge took in a deep breath, both of indignation and in preparation to give the group of miscreants their just reward. Adjusting the lining of her pink knitted sweater Umbridge marched into the room. "Well! I! Never! Detention! Detention for all of you! And Miss Granger, well I can't say that I'm surprised to see you had a wand in all of this. I always knew you were the troublemaking sort. A result of poor muggle breeding of course." She sniffed.

"Professor Umbridge!" Hermione flushed, horrified that she was being wrongly accused of such a juvenile escapade.

"She had nothing to do with this." Fred insisted. "She was just telling us off actually. You must know that Hermione isn't the type of person to do this sort of thing. She is much too level headed. It's not her fault we don't know when to listen."

"Well isn't that nice." Umbridge said with an unconvinced smile. "It's such a shame that I can always tell when people are lying. Enough excuses! You will all receive a months' worth of detention, and if I hear another word out of any of you, it will be two. Am I making myself clear?"

The three nodded.

"Good." She giggled. "Weasley, other Weasley you will come to my office promptly at six o'clock tomorrow evening. I'll see you tonight at eight, Miss Granger."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this co-written fanfiction between me and my sister. Please favorite, follow and review. We would love to hear your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, but you knew that

.

Fred rarely regretted a prank. He may have ingested some rather questionable substances and sure - he'd broken out in a few more rashes and had caused himself somewhat more harm (in various forms of sickness or injury) than he may have liked. He'd gone through countless detentions and was the scorn of school staff everywhere. However, these were occurrences that he was accustomed to, he knew how to handle them. These things came with the territory, and he did what he had to in order to support the furtherance of maraurtion. Getting detention was a weekly occurrence for the Weasley twins and Fred liked to think of it as quality time with his teachers, although he wasn't apt to treasure detention with Snape. Yes, Fred was well accustomed to dealing with consequences, but this time was different. And it was entirely due to his blunder. His antics with George had resulted in an unprecedented event. Hermione Granger had been assigned a detention. Not just any detention mind you, but a detention with that vile, evil toad of a woman - Umbridge.

Hermione, rather peculiarly, had the isolated ability of being able to make Fred feel like a child in the worst sort of way. Over the years, Fred and George had honed their highjinking skills into a fine art. The twins were known around Hogwarts for frequently presenting public spectacles and displays of magical mayhem.

Though it seemed silly, Fred felt that the laughter of his fellow Gryffindors and Hogwarts classmates wasn't enough for him, he craved something more. He found himself to be constantly on the lookout for a greater challenge and, in recent months, Hermione had become one. He found himself performing for her even if all that she gave to him was a scolding glare. He wouldn't admit it to George, but he had a fond admiration of her. She had an uncommon, almost unparalleled intelligence and he had often thought that if she would only learn to relax she could be quite a lot of fun. Though that isn't to say that he didn't enjoy goading her from time to time.

It was for this reason that Fred found her icy indifferent attitude (since the unfortunate Umbridge run in) to be rather draining. Both he and George had tried to apologize when they headed back to the Gryffindor common room, but Hermione had given them a look of such deep betrayal and disappointment that they had bitten back their tongues.

Eight O'clock was nearing and Hermione would soon be heading off to her detention with Umbridge. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been lounging together in the Gryffindor common room for the last two hours. None of them looked happy and Fred's mood only worsened when he caught sight of Ron shooting him dirty looks. He knew that the trio was angry with him. Hermione must have filled in Harry and Ron in on the events of that afternoon and they would now (of course) be holding George and him responsible.

"Hey Fred". A voice called from within the portrait hole to the common room. Looking over, Fred saw Lee Jordan one of his best mates and fellow seventh year classmate. Following closely behind him was George, displaying a somewhat sheepish expression.

"Where in the bloody hell have you two been?" Fred asked.

"Now now now Freddie don't get your knickers in a twist." George threw his arm over Fred's shoulder and leaned in. "Lee and I have some ideas we want to run by you." Grinning mysteriously George gestured for Fred to follow him.

...

"Would one of you care to explain why we are inside a broom closet." Fred's voice was rather muffled due to the fact that he was practically eating George's elbow.

"Well, you see Fred. Lee has this vision. Now it may seem a bit far fetched, and I admit I too had my doubts. But after hearing him out I think his plan is rather solid. Have you ever heard of the saying 'If the owl won't go to the letter then bring the letter to the owl?'"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with why I'm in a broom closet?"

"Well, Lee and I have been trying to get you to clean your side of the room since first year." George explained, his face a mask of serious concern.

"We haven't had any luck, so we figured you may just not know where to find the cleaning supplies." added Lee.

"Oh, sod off! If you guys don't start explaining all this honestly, I'm leaving."

"Alright Frederick no need to be grumpy. Here's the thing, this year at Hogwarts has been absolute rubbish and it all stems from that woman joining the staff. First she bans Quidditch and then she gives the smartest girl at Hogwarts, a goody-goody no less, detention." Said George.

"She is obviously mental." Muttered Fred.

"So", began George. "First we tackle our detention. We have far too much planning to do to have to deal with rubbish like that. If Hermione wasn't so well behaved, we could do the same for her. Oh well no use crying over spilled butterbeer. Afterwards, we will move towards plans that are bigger and better. Come along, we've got some house elves to visit."

...

"Ms. Granger please take a seat." Umbridge's smile was sugary sweet, but it had a artificialness to it that reminded Hermione of the sugar free candies full of artificial sweeteners that her parents would hand out on Halloween. Obediently Hermione seated herself on a hard-backed chair placed in front of a frilly covered writing desk.

"I must say I'm not at all surprised to find that you follow in the footsteps of your trouble making friend Mr. Potter. You children both have an arrogance unbecoming for ones so young and insignificant. It's plain to see that the teachers here at Hogwarts are lacking greatly when it comes to stamping out the rebellion of you students."

Hermione felt heat rush throughout her body as Umbridge's words penetrated her ears. Hermione never talked back to teachers, but she could feel her composure running thin.

"You may be gifted with some intelligence, but it does little to distract from the fact that your blood jarringly taints the wizarding community." The ugly sneer on Umbridge's face made her look even more like an unbecoming amphibian and Hermione was almost tempted to tell her as much.

"In fact I have on more than one occasion talked to the minister of magic himself about having such undesirables as yourself removed from the public wizarding school system."

Hermione felt her own incensed reply bubbling up at the tip of her tongue. How dare she! To say such awful things! It was hypocritical of Umbridge to suggest that Harry and her were the arrogant ones when she was the definition of the word. Her black, rotting, ugly soul was apparent even through the camouflage of garish pink fabric and pictures of innocent kittens.

"You are a cruel and hateful woman. I know what kind of witch you are and I can say with utter certainty that your place is not at Hogwarts, but in a cell at Azkaban. You come here with your ministry of magic propaganda and take away our rights to protect ourselves from the inevitable horrors that come with the return of You-now-ho."

Umbridge's calm expression hid well her reaction to Hermione's words, and the only sign of her fury was in her eyes which were ablaze with an intense and evil intent. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is once again at large. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie, and it's people like you that are the cause of so much loss and devastation."

"Maybe I have not made myself clear. You, Miss Granger, are on the lowest spectrum of wizarding society, a Mudblood. No one will ever listen to a word you have to say, because in fact your words mean nothing mean nothing."

Turning, Umbridge walked towards her desk. Picking up a dark quill with a wicked tip. "Do you know what this is, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione recognized the object immediately from the description Harry had given her, as well as from a book on medieval torture devices she had read for extra information in her History class. "That is a black quill."

"Very good, I'm sure I don't need to explain to you what it does."

Hermione shook her head unwilling to show any sign of fear. Flicking her wand a piece of paper floated over to Hermione from its location on Umbridge's desk.

"It is obvious that you wish to hide your blood stasis through academic means. I think you need a visual reminder of who you are. Wouldn't you agree? Hehe." the giggle Umbridge made sent shivers down Hermione's spin.

A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I know that so far the chapters we have been writing haven't been very long, please forgive us we have slow brains. Please review our story it only takes a minuet and it really makes our day. Also just a quick note, We made up the word maraurtion (marauders).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: confession: We are muggles (unfortunately), and Harry Potter was written by the greatest witch of all.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all the power we need inside ourselves already." - J.K. Rowling_

Fred felt a dull ache at the back of his skull. His eyes stung as he looked down at the parchment he had been working on for the past couple of hours. It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate on the paperwork he needed to finish for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' latest product. Blinking fast to clear the double vision that spawned from the extensive reading Fred was startled as a dark stain began spreading across the page.

"Bloody hell", Fred jumped to his feet brushing away the ink that pooled on his bedspread and along the corner of his well-worn pajamas, before bringing out his wand.

"Scourgify", Fred pointed it first at the mattress and then his pants, gradually vanishing away most of the ink from the two fabrics.

"Would you quiet down Fred", George groaned from beneath a pile of pillows. "I need my beauty sleep." Rolling over George buried himself deeper into the mountain of plush pillows, a slight tuft of his red hair peeked up as though it was grass - the only sign of his physical existence.

"Are you planning on going into hibernation for the rest of the season Georgie? Because let me tell you, you're going to need to go through several months to even be considered as anything close to attractive. Thankfully I don't have to live with that struggle. I'm so glad I was born as the attractive son of family."

Fred heard a thump and looked down to see one of George's pillows a foot away from the edge of his bed. Lifting his arms up in an exaggerated stretch Fred walked over to the pillow. "Your losing your touch George old boy".

"You're just jealous because I'm really the good looking one." Yawned George.

Grabbing the pillow from the floor Fred chucked it back at his twin letting a satisfied smile spread across his face when the cushion hit home, hitting George's (now revealed) head with a soft thunk.

"I need to rewrite this order form before tomorrow. I'll head over to the common room, so you can get some shut eye."

An exhausted sigh of relief was the only reply George could muster.

…

Fred frowned in confusion as he saw that a flickering light was emanating from the direction of the common room. It was rare for anyone to stay up this late, let alone during the school week. Perhaps it was a first year, huddled around the fireplace as they struggled in an attempt to finish one of Snape's obscenely long essays.

As he made his way down the stairs Fred could see the light from the fire illuminate two shadowy silhouettes.

"Ron, I'm telling you something is definitely wrong."

One of the figures moved before turning their face into the light coming from the low burning flames to reveal a red-haired boy with a cherry apple nose, a matching counterpart to his auburn locks.

"I agree." Ron's face was a mask of worry. "You don't think that foul Umbridge did something to her do you?"

Harry (Harry Potter, longtime friend of the Weasley's and the famous "Boy Who Lived") ran his fingers through his messy black hair. A nervous habit that Fred had observed Harry enact when under stress. "I know she did, she must have. You know what she did to me during my detentions. I'm just worried that she is doing something just as bad to Hermione. After all, Hermione is - as Umbridge sees it - a worthless witch with tainted blood, on top of being a best friend to the infamous Harry Potter"

"Wait", Fred interrupted. "Hermione isn't back yet?" he made his way over to Ron and Harry. A look of concern etched into his normally bright and enthused face.

Ron did little to hide the disgust that burned within him at the sight of his older brother. "Oh, don't act like you're suddenly all concerned", he spat. "You're the reason she's in this mess."

"Whoa", Fred said throwing up his hands in defense. "I swear, I never meant to get her in trouble she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, that's your problem you don't care. When it comes to your pranks it doesn't matter who takes the fall when they are in the way. After all, it's just for a laugh, right? I still haven't forgotten about the unbreakable vow you and George tried to make me do."

"Don't be so dramatic Ron we were kids we didn't understand what we were doing."

"Oh, you understood." Ron fumed.

"Whatever, obviously I never meant to get Hermione in trouble, but detention isn't the end of the world… well to everyone but Hermione."

Harry lifted his hand, Fred could see the faint outline of something pale white and pink with irritation etched into the skin's surface.

"What-what's that?" asked Fred, his brow furrowed in confusion; the slight sense of foreboding he felt lining his voice.

A dark look past over Harry's face. The tension overtook Fred, settling firmly within the pit of his stomach. Harry thrust his arm out into the firelight, illuminating the wound on his hand. "It's words. Says I must not tell lies - and we're not lying when we say this is a big deal. Umbridge made me write this into my hand, no ink necessary." He said, and a wry look twisted on his face. "She forced me to use a blood quill."

With each word Fred's face grew paler and paler. "A blood quill that's dark stuff that is." Fred's thoughts felt thick and muddled, he was having difficulty processing what Harry had just told him. He had hated Umbridge from the moment he had met the stubby salmon clad ministry spy, but even so he had never imagined that a tool like her would be capable of such evil. Umbridge was turning Hogwarts into her own personal version of hell and Fred wanted no part of it. She was abusive and egotistical, and her repugnant exterior masked an even more hideous disposition. Fred felt guilt pierce his heart as he thought about Hermione trapped and alone with that woman, being forced through unimaginable horrors. It was his fault, all his fault and now Hermione was the one paying for it.

Lifting his eyes up from the floor Fred made direct eye contact with Harry. "Do you still have that map that George and I gave you?"

…

Hermione's hand was both throbbing and stinging at once. The stabbing discomfort was shooting down from the source of her pain and out towards her finger tips. It didn't help that she was writing out notes, furiously scratching her scrawled penmanship onto a piece of parchment as she scanned the thick volume that lay next to her. A thin line of blood dripped from the message carved into her hand as she flipped to the center of the large tome.

"Hermione!" She froze trying not to breathe and attempted to quickly cover her illuminated wand with the corner of her bag. Someone must have seen her break into the library. She groaned inwardly. Why hadn't she been more careful, now she would be in even more trouble.

A beam of light emerged from behind one of the tall shelves and Hermione could sense more than see that someone was approaching her their wand outstretched. "Hermione, it's me Fred", the now identified voice whisper-yelled out to her.

Hermione hissed back her hushed reply, "Merlin's Beard Fred! Don't scare me like that, I nearly had a heart-attack! I thought you were a teacher."

Hermione felt a slight pressure on her arm as Fred bent down to whisper in her ear. "Are you okay?" Something about the tone of his voice, or perhaps the air that tickled her ear sent shivers raining down her spine.

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright how did you know I was here?"

Hermione detected a smile in Fred's voice as he responded. "You live in the library Hermione it wasn't a hard guess." He quickly sobered, "Harry and Ron are worried about you since you never returned after going to detention with Umbridge."

"Oh no they must be so worried I wasn't thinking. I should go find them." Hermione stood closing the book and stuffing the papers she had been working on into her bag.

"Wait", Fred said grabbing Hermione by the hand before she could finish putting her things away. The moment Fred's hand made contact with hers she let out a sharp shriek of pain.

Fred jumped back letting go of Hermione like he would a hot coal. "What's wrong?! What did I do?!"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Hermione slipped her left hand into her Robes hoping to conceal the obvious cause of her reaction.

"Don't say that, it's obviously something. You sounded like you're in pain!"

The beam of Fred's wand light swept over her pausing at the lump her hand made in her robes. "What are you hiding?"

Hermione's back stiffened as Fred reached out and withdrew her hand from beneath the fabric. He tried not to brush her obviously injured hand against the material.

"It's not as bad as it looks", She said doing her best to keep any signs of pain from showing on her face.

"Bloody hell", Fred swore under his breath.

Hermione's hand was a mess of torn flesh and blood, but the message etched into the skin was clear. **Mudblood.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's head was filled with one continuous word as it marched in a steady line across her subconscious. Mudblood. _Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood._ She witnessed as the word twisted and stretched, before morphing into a muddled mess of - suddenly blood-soaked - consonants and vowels. There was a pressure in her hand and she was dimly aware of the tongue of a snake hissing in her ear that she somehow instinctively knew was forcing her hand to write.

She could feel the snake turn away from her ear before it attacked her, striking in the direction of her hand. Its fangs pierced her. Then there was the sensation of its poison spreading through her body. A horrifying feeling not unlike that of venom coursing through her, settled in the pit of her stomach. The source of this wound also acted as a source for an unsettling and overwhelming humiliation. She was bare, her shame on display for all to see. Mudblood. Tainted. Unclean. Worthless. No amount of knowledge or skill could mask her impurities.

M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Her thoughts were a unified dagger manifesting themselves painfully as they carved out eight agonizing letters in the forefront of her mind. And suddenly there was a physical anguish in her hand that mirrored the torment of her mind. The pain was sudden, stabbing and white hot with pain. It seared through her scar; then it erupted from her hand, outwards towards her body. Engulfing her. She couldn't handle it; her head was pounding just as fast and as hard as her heart. She was going to faint.

Then nothing. Then everything, as her brain drew in all the details of her surroundings. It was now truly her existence, her life, her world. Everything was real. Freedom. She was no longer trapped and tormented within herself. Her entire body felt to finally be letting out a breath that it had been struggling to hold as the tension seeped out of her limb by limb. She was no longer living a nightmare. Her still adrenaline laden mind somehow managed to latch onto an obscure thought of irony. Was it not the escape from reality that one normally found solace in? For her it was the imagined and surreal that she longed to escape and her reality that brought her peace. Her ever active mind _would_ latch onto such a thought.

The pale glow of morning illuminated her dormitory giving the space a slightly golden hue. Hermione could still feel pain emanating from her hand but in a way, it almost felt muffled like the memory of discomfort. Her emotions which had only a moment ago been overwhelmed by fear and then relief had now cooled. They were distant. She wasn't happy, sad or scared she just felt empty.

Turning onto her side Hermione saw the mess of pink and rawness and red, damage enacted by her own hand. The word was already distorted and was on top of that swollen making it hard to read but Hermione didn't have to go through difficulty deciphering it. She knew what it spelled out both in literal terms and in the societal prejudice that was directed towards her and her kind.

Getting to her feet Hermione tore the sheets from the bed, looking down and the pile of fabric. She gazed intently at the sizable blood spoiled patch.

Quietly, so as not to wake her fellow room-mates Hermione made her way to the communal bathroom. Tossing the sheets into the shower she opened a small cabinet and removed a box labeled vanishing multi-purpose stain remover. Pulling out one of the white pouches she tore off the top and sprinkled the contents onto the sheets.

Leaving the powder to do its job Hermione walked over to the sink. Turning on both taps to full blast she stuck her hands under the water flowing from the spout scrubbing at the dried blood that caked her skin.

Hermione lifted her left hand pulling it out of the water to examine the black quill's handywork. The word was bright red with irritation and small beads of blood began to gather around the edges of the wound.

 _Why is it still bleeding?_ She mused. _Hand injuries don't typically bleed this much do they?_

Grabbing a fresh towel to press against her hand Hermione walked over to the shower. She was surprised and confused to see the bedding still covered in a rusty stain.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and the sleepy voice of Lavender Brown drifted through the keyhole. "Hermione are you done yet. You've been in there forever and I have to go pee."

Grabbing the sheets, she stuffed them into her clothes hamper using the clothes that had been inside to cover the unpleasant blood-stain from view.

Back in the dormitory Hermione headed over to her bedside dresser opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a fresh set of school robes. Placing the pile onto her bed she turned back to the dresser. She was about to open the top drawer when her attention was pulled towards an object she has never seen before. A small cylindrical container lay on top of a piece of white parchment. Carefully lifting the object in apprehension, she pulled out the note unfolding it to reveal its contents.

 _Dear Hermione._

 _This is a salve that George and I invented to help heal our cuts and wounds. I figure you should at least try using this seeing as you've been unwilling to go up to the hospital wing. Try using it on your injury it may help speed up the healing process._

 _Fred._

Hermione eyed the container with a look of suspicion. It was her natural instinct to mistrust anything given to her by the Weasley twins then again Fred had seemed genuinely worried about her last night. His note seemed sincere as well. The worst they would do would be to somehow frustrate or embarrass her. It's not as if that would be the end of the world.

Throwing caution to the wind she unscrewed the lid to reveal a thick brown paste. On closer inspection Hermione discovered that the substance had a strong woodsy scent that seemed vaguely familiar.

A few minutes and a roll of gauze later Hermione entered the common room with a freshly bandaged hand and a need to go to the library.

As she made her way to the portrait hole Hormone noticed a flash of red in the corner of her vision. Turing she could see the peaceful form of Fred Weasley asleep with his head resting against a pile of indecipherable papers.

"Fred." At the sound of his name Fred startled awake. His movement sent papers flying. As he sat up Hermione noticed that one of the papers has stuck itself to Fred's cheek attached by a line of drool.

"Morning Mione... Looking fetching as always." Said Fred his words slurring together.

"I could say the same to you." Hermione smiled gesturing towards Fred's makeshift pillow. Smirking Fred peeled the paper from his cheek before giving Hermione a cheeky wink.

"Heading somewhere?" he questioned noting the rather large bag at her side.

"The library", she replied lifting her rug shack as evidence. "I have a few things I need to research."

"Ahh last minute homework. I always find that I do my best work in the last few minutes before class starts."

Rolling her eyes Hermione turned managing to take a step forward before Fred's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If Ron and Harry wake up to find that you've wondered off again I'll have hell to pay. My beautiful face can only handle so many jinks." As if remembering the pain of the night before Fred lifted a hand to his cheek pouting like only he could.

"Last night was your own fault", Hermione snapped trying her best to be indifferent to the quivering of Fred's lower lip. "You should have never run off with Harry's map especially when you knew how worried about me they were."

"I see your point", he sighed. "But if I had let those two come along I would not have been your only night in shining armour."

"Pfft. Knight in shining armour? You're the reason I had detention in the first place."

"Hey!" He cut in. "You said you'd forgiven me for that." The pout had returned to Fred's face.

"And I have, but I didn't need you to come 'save' me I was perfectly fine. Anyways", Hermione pushed past Fred heading toward the portrait hole. "If you'll excuse me I have some important research that I must attend to in the library.

"Shall I tell Harry and Ron where you've run off to." Fred called after her.

"Yes please."

Shaking his head Fred smiled, there was no denying that he liked Hermione Granger very much.

…

"You're late." Professor Umbridge ushered the Weasly twins into her office with a look of undisguised displeasure apparent on her face.

"So sorry professor, so sorry me and...and George were doing some reading in the library. I Fred never meant to cause Ms. Umbridge any trouble."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes closing the door and walking over to her desk.

"Now I'm sure I don't need to explain why you're here.

Resting his index finger on his chin in a thoughtful position Fred tilted his head "Well, actually I wouldn't mind a bit of a refresher." he said his eyes focusing in on a point above Umbridge's face.

Umbridge's mouth drew into a thin line her annoyance evident. "I don't appreciate insignificant little students such as you trying to make a mockery of me. You unnatural pair are known around Hogwarts as unmanageable miscreants. I am here to ensure that your trouble making is put to an end.

"Oh you is a bad, bad wizard Fred. A bad, bad wizard. An apology for trouble making should forthwith be made."

"I must say your reputation does not do you two justice, you are less than impressive in person. Even your vocabulary and grammatical skills are atrocious." Umbridge sneered.

"I apologize for Fred he is not knowing what he is saying." George squeaked looking at Umbridge with scared eyes.

Umbridge threw up her hands in exasperation. "I rest my case. I can't believe an educated woman such as myself has to deal with such idiocy."

Cutting the air with her wand Umbridge made two long pieces of parchment fly into her hand. Gesturing for the twins to take a seat she slammed the parchment onto the long writing desk in the corner of her office.

"I trust you two know how to write."

"Umm… we will try." Fred smiled painfully.

A/N: Hello all sorry for the long break… writer's block and all that, not to mention exams. We hope you like this chapter, please give us your thoughts.


End file.
